The Sandlot: A Love Triangle
by AshleyWuvsU
Summary: I already have a boyfriend... But he'll stop at nothing to get me. Just about every girl wants Benny "The Jet" Rodriguez... Except me. I already have the best guy in the world, Alan "Yeah-Yeah" McClennan. But, as my feelings start to grow for for Benny, will Yeah Yeah and I still be together? Who will I chose?... How will I choose? I'm stuck in this Love Triangle.
1. The New Kid

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything from "The Sandlot". Only my OCs.**

**_A/N:_**** I love the movie so much and I've had this idea for a while so why not publish my thoughts! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Yea-Yeah! Stop! I'm trying to watch!" I exclaimed, giggling, as my boyfriend, Alan (But we call him Yeah-Yeah) continued to kiss me.

He groaned, rolling his eyes and turning to watch the game.

'Ham', 'Squints', 'Yeah-Yeah', Kenny DeNunez, Bertram, 'Repeat' & Timmy Timmons and I were all together (Along with some of Benny's fan girls and a bunch of other random schoolmates I don't really associate with) at school during recess, watching Benny play his baseball game on the school's diamond.

"Will you guys stop with all the lovey-dovey stuff?! We're trying to watch a game!" Ham exclaimed.

I giggled and Yeah-Yeah rolled his eyes, "Yeah-yeah..." He grumbled.

I turned my attention to Benny who just stepped up to the plate. He got into batter stance, ready to hit.

"Go Benny!" I cheered him on along with everyone else. Benny turned to me, hearing my voice, and winked. I couldn't help but blush.

"What was that?" Yeah-Yeah hissed in my ear.

"Nothing." I said, reassuringly.

"Whatever." He said, .

I sighed and turned my attention back to the game, just in time to see Benny's amazing hit. We watched as he ran from 1st, to 2nd, then 3rd base. But two guy got on either of his sides, blocking his way towards home or back to 3rd.

"GO! GO! GO!" Ham shouted. All us sandlot kids ran over towards the diamond, cheering Benny on. As he ran back and forth he looked directly at me, smiled, then ran past the guy in the front, making it to home base. We all cheered happily as he made it over to us.

"That was great, Benny!" I exclaimed, hugging him. He hugged back and thanked me.

"Yeah-Yeah. Great job." Yeah-Yeah said, coming between mine and Benny's hug.

I giggled as Yeah-Yeah wrapped his arm around me, protectively.

He's so cute when he's jealous.

* * *

**After School...**

We all walked home together, like we usually do. Bertram and Kenny left first, going back home. Then the twins, Timmy & Tommy. I hugged Yeah-Yeah goodbye as we came close to his street. He kissed me, making sure Benny was looking but I didn't realize the reason and just kissed back. We pulled back after a while and we heard Ham make a gagging noise. I giggled and Yeah-Yeah rolled his eyes.

"See you later, Alan." I said, using his real name.

He rolled his eyes but smiled at me, "Yeah-Yeah. See ya, babe." He said, pecking me on the lips then walking towards his house.

Ham, Benny and I continued walking back home. Benny and Ham's house was next and I had to walk way further since I don't live any where around here.

"Alright see ya later, Benny." He said. Benny waved to him.

"Later, man." He said.

"Bye, beautiful." Ham said, blowing a kiss my way. I gasped, pretending to catch it. He chuckled, shaking his head then walked away. I looked at Benny and we laughed.

"So... You and yeah-yeah? Hows that goin'?" Benny asked.

"Great! He's so sweet and caring and uhm..." I trailed off, trying to decide whither or not I should tell Benny, "Benny... You and I are close right?" I asked. he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Of course we are. You're like my best friend." He said.

I smiled, trying to hide my blush.

As we turned the corner, walking down Benny's street i felt someone staring at us. I saw a kid that I think I know... I can't put my finger on it but I'm pretty sure he's that new kid and he was staring at us or well... mainly me. I smiled, politely and waved at him.

He smiled, waving back. I tapped Benny on the shoulder and pointed to the kid across the street, next to the Uhaul truck waving. Benny looked at him and nodded, slightly. I rolled my eyes at Benny and continued walking, stopping at Benny's porch.

"So what were you saying?" He asked.

"Oh! Uhm... I was thinking of... Uhm... Telling Yeah-Yeah I... I love him." I confessed, blushing.

I saw Benny stiffen at this and he glared at the concrete.

"Do you think that's right to do? I mean doesn't it seem to fast. You guys have only been dating a couple of weeks." He said.

"I know but... I-I just have this feeling that he's the one... You know?" I said, smiling.

Benny looked me in the eye, "Yeah... I know the feeling." He said.

I was confused but shook it off.

"Oh... Well... I should go... Thanks for talking to me about this. See you later, Benny." I said pulling him in for a friendly hug. He hugged back.

I pulled back, but he was still hugging me.

"Uhm... Benny..." I trailed off.

"Oh uhm yeah! Sorry. Bye, Ashley." He said, blushing.

I giggled, "It's fine. Bye Benny." I said and winked. I continued my way down his street.

I took a few turns and after a few minutes I made it home.

I opened the door and saw my dad sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper.

"Hi, daddy." I said, as I closed the front door behind me, locking it.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was school?" He asked, glancing at me then looking back at his paper.

I shrugged, "Okay I guess. Nothing really happen." I said, going into the kitchen and saw my mom cooking.

"Hey mom." I said. She looked up at me and smiled as she was putting some food in the oven.

"Hey, sweetie. How was school?" She asked, setting the timer for the oven. I shrugged.

"Okay. Nothing really happened." I said and went upstairs to my room.

I laid on my bed, finally getting some relaxing time.

"Hey, sis!" My brother said, walking in my room, uninvited as always.

"What do you want, Scott?" I asked.

You might know my brother, Scott Phillips. Everyone calls him by our last name, Phillips, but I just call him Scott.

"I saw you again today, walking with them." He said, disapprovingly.

I sighed, "They're not that bad." I said.

He sat on the edge of my bed, next to me, "I still don't want you hanging out with them. Why don't you ever hang with me and my team?" My brother asked.

"Because the sandlot boys are _my_ friends. I don't want to hang out my _brother's_ friends." I said, hoping he got it.

He sighed, "Why can't you hang with your _girl_friends?"

"I do... In school."

He chuckled, "You really are something, huh, Ashley?" He said, shaking his head. I smirked, sitting up.

"You know it." I said.

"I know what'll get your mind right..." He trailed off.

I gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Here comes... THE TICKLE MONSTER!" My brother exclaimed, tackling me and tickling me crazily. I giggled uncontrollably.

"S-Stop! I-I can-can't take it!" I said, in between giggles.

"Promise me you'll spend at least one day with me!" Scott said, not stopping.

I couldn't take it, "Okay! Okay! I promise!" I exclaimed. He smiled and stopped and I took deep breaths.

"Okay, so we should spend the day together during summer." He said. I nodded.

"Sure! I know how much you miss seeing me all day." I said, teasingly.

He rolled his eye but smiled, "Yeah. Okay. _That's_ it." He said sarcastically.

I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"DINNER!" Our mom yelled from downstairs.

Scott and I quickly raced downstairs to eat.

* * *

**{Time Skip} One Week Later, Last week of school, After School...**

I was at the Sandlot with the guys gain.

So far all week, I've been going to the Sandlot with the boys, after school.

They continued to invite me last week and this week and just became a regular thing for me to go with them, without being asked to. The guys like having me around and Yeah-Yeah likes having someone to cheer him on so it works itself out.

But I've noticed something all week.

Someone, I don't know who, continually comes here and stands in the back field, just watching them play.

I don't know who it is since they're so far away.

Every time I look over, that person just leaves the Sandlot without a word.

I started paying attention to the game.

I saw Benny throw the baseball in the air then hit it towards Yeah-Yeah. Yeah-yeah caught it then winked at me. I blushed, looking down, feeling my smile creeping on to my face. Yeah-Yeah then threw it to Tommy, who caught it with ease.

I looked in the back of the field hoping to see the person again, and just so happens that I did. I waved to the person and I saw them wave back.

Just then I saw Benny hit the ball really far off into the back field.

"Woah..." I mumbled.

But then the ball came flying towards the person.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" They screamed as the ball hit them right in the face, causing them to fall towards to ground.

I gasped sightly as everyone, but Benny, laughed. I walked towards the field, next to Yeah-Yeah. I finally got to see the person was that kid I was waving to the other day. I sighed, feeling embarrassed for him.

I hit Yeah-Yeah on the shoulder, "Ooooow!" He exclaimed, still laughing. I glared at him.

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed. That shut them all up.

"Babe, I'm sorry. Dang." He said, wrapping an arm around me. I rolled my eyes, pushing him away.

"Can you throw that back?" I asked the kid. He nodded at me, going towards the fence, hesitant. He picked up the ball and flinched away from the fence.

"We're waiting!" Squints yelled to him.

The kid got into an awkward throwing position and threw the ball, failing miserably.

It went like a foot away from his feet.

The boys cracked up laughing again. Squints fell to the ground, clutching his stomach as he laughed at the boys mistake. Then everybody else followed Squints, falling to the ground in laughter. I looked back at Benny and we were the only ones not laughing and we shook our heads at each other. I turned back to the boy and saw him put his head down, embarrassed, and walked away.

"Come on, Babe! Did you see that throw?" Yeah-Yeah said, getting off the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I did. It wasn't funny, Alan. What would you do if someone was laughing at you like that just because you didn't know how to throw a stupid ball!" I spat, walking away.

"ASHLEY! BABY COME ON! IT WAS JUST A LITTLE LAUGH! ASH! don't leave! BABE, I-I'M SORRY!" I heard Yeah-Yeah yell to me, trying to get me to come back. I shook my head, ignoring him.

"Face up, you Block heads!" I heard Benny yell at them as I made my way out the sandlot area. I walked down the street, angry, and I heard someone running behind me.

"ASH! Wait up!" I heard them yell. I turned and saw Benny coming towards me.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked once he reached me.

I nodded, "Yeah... It's just... Yeah-Yeah can be such a jerk sometimes!" I exclaimed, angrily.

"Yeah I know. Sorry..." He said. I just nodded. "So I guess you wanna go home now, huh?" He asked. I nodded again. We started walking and took a few turns until we were on his street. We continued walking until we passed his house.

"Benny, your house is back there." I pointed out. He shrugged.

"Thought I'd walk you the whole way." He said.

"Oh, you don't have to..." I said, not wanting him to see my neighborhood.

"I insist." He said, trying to be gentlemen like.

I smiled, blushing a little, "Ok..." I said and we started walking.

"So... You still gonna tell Yeah-Yeah you... Love him?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I was thinking about it last night... Maybe it is to fast." I said.

He seemed happy about my answer, "Good to know." He said.

I smiled at him and it got quiet for a while as we made a couple turns. We ended up on my street. The houses were nice and big and they ll looked exactly alike. My neighborhood was really were the 'rich' people lived. The yards were nice and green and perfectly cut. The neighborhood was too nice and I hated it. I never wanted the guys to see my neighborhood. then they'll think I'm stuck up, which I'm not.

"Is this where you live?" Benny asked, staring around the neighborhood, impressed. I shrugged.

"Yeah. Just take a left and that's my street." I said.

He nodded, "Cool." He said.

We took the left and walked down my street and I saw my house a little bit ahead.

"So... Benny...Are there any girls you have your eye on?" I asked.

"Well... There is this one girl... She's cute... Wait she's beautiful, sweet, caring, and an amazing person..." He said, smirking at me. I blushed and looked down. I felt jealousy was over me as he talked about this girl he likes.

Wait! Why am I jealous?! I have a boyfriend!

I shook the feeling off and faked a smile.

"That's cool. Do I know her?" I asked.

He blushed, "Yeah. You do."

"Oh." Was all I could say as we reached my door step.

I turned to face Benny and we stood there staring at each other.

"SO... Who is she?" I asked.

He smirked, "Well... Her name starts with an 'A'... She has blonde hair and beautiful..." He got closer to me, "Beautiful... blue/green eyes." He finished, staring into my eyes.

I knew who it was.

I shook my head and bit my lip,"Shut up..." I mumbled, looking down.

"Ashley, I always wanted to tell you!" Benny said, cupping my chin, forcing me to look at him, "But the he came along and took you away from me-" I cut him off, pushing his hand away.

"No! Alan didn't take me from anyone! I love him, Benny. We're dating. I need you to respect that." I said.

"I do. But, I liked you before he did! Ashley, I-" He was cut off by the front door opening, revealing my very angry looking brother.

"Ashley! There you are!" He exclaimed, hugging me. He looked at Benny and narrowed his eyes and Benny glared at him.

"Where's your pack of rejects, Rodriguez?" He asked Benny.

"Shut up, Phillips!" Benny retorted.

"Who are you telling to shut up, Rodriguez? You're on _MY_ property, pal." My brother snorted.

"Scott, stop it!" I hissed.

"Woah, woah, woah! _Scott_?!"Benny asked, confused.

"Yeah, Scott. She's my little sister, retard." Scoot spat.

I elbowed him in the rib and he rubbed it in pain.

"Scott, go inside. I'll be there soon." I said. My brother glared at Benny one last time but went inside.

I turned to Benny.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, upset.

"I knew you guys didn't like him and I... I thought you wouldn't like me anymore either!" I explained.

"There's nothing in this world that will stop me from liking you, Ashley." He said. I looked down and bit my lip.

"That's why I'm gonna do everything I can to make you mine." Benny told me, leaning in and kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed deeply as he walked away from my porch.

"Bye, beautiful." He winked, walking away.

I quickly went inside after he left, slamming the door behind me.

I slid down the door, sitting on the floor, putting my head in my hands.

And that was the beginning of my love triangle.

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Hope you liked it! I'm working on the next chapter now! Please R&R!**


	2. The Almost Kiss

**_Disclaimer:_****I don't own anything from "The Sandlot". Only my OCs.**

**_A/N:_**** I got a request for a new character in the story so I'm going to add her character to the story. But it won't be this chapter but I will definitely put her character in the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Finally Summer!...**

I woke up and smiled.

School was finally... OVER! I heard a knock at the window and looked over and saw Yeah-Yeah smiling at me, waving with one hand while hanging on to my widow sill. I smiled, shaking my head. I opened my window and chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Yeah-Yeah as I helped him in my room.

"I came to see you." He said once he was finally in. I blushed.

"And to ask if you wanted to come to the sandlot today? I could use a cheerleader." He asked, jokingly and smirked.

I smiled, "Of course, I'd love to come." I said.

"Good." He replied, wrapping his arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned in and kissed me. I smiled, kissing back. He started rubbing his hand up and down my waist and I jumped on to him, still holding his neck, while he held my legs. He walked towards my bed, and laid me down on it, getting on top of me without breaking the kiss. He started kissing my jaw line and went down to my neck. I moaned in pleasure as he went back up and nibbled on my ear.

He pulled back and smirked at me, "Ya liked that?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "Mmmhmm..." I said. He chuckled, leaning down and kissing me again. I responded immediately, rubbing my hands through his soft hair, pulling him down closer to me.

"Sweety! Are you up yet?" My dad yelled from the other side of the door.

I pulled away, "Holy crap! It's my dad!" I mumbled, alarmed.

I quickly pushed Yeah Yeah off me and he fell to the floor with thud.

"Oooow..." He said, quietly, rubbing his head as he sat on the floor.

"Uhm... Yeah! I'm up!" I yelled back to my dad.

"What was that noise?" He asked.

"Nothing dad! I just fell that's all! Don't come in!" I told him as I sat on the floor next to Yeah Yeah.

"Okay, sweety." My dad said and I heard footsteps walking away.

I sighed in relief.

"Oh my god! Baby are you okay?" I asked Yeah yeah, holding his head to my breast.

"Yeah Yeah. I'm fine, babe." He said, reassuringly. Then he looked down my tank top and smirked, "But I'm way better now!" He exclaimed, smirking. I noticed what he was looking at and giggled, rolling my eyes and pushing him away gently.

"Perv." I said, jokingly.

"Only with you, babe." He said, winking.

I giggled and glanced at the door then back at Yeah Yeah and smirked, "You should go." I said as he stood up, helping me up as well.

"Yeah I probably should." He said, making his way towards my window sill, "Meet me on your porch when you're done." He said. I nodded.

"Okay. Now go, go, go. I'll be down in a minute." I said as he opened the widow.

"Yeah yeah I'm going." He said, about to leave but turned back to me.

"Ashley..." He said.

"Yeah?"

He looked hesitant but then took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"I... I love you." He said.

I caught my breath as I stared back into his eyes, searching for any trace of him lying...

I knew he wasn't.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, long and roughly, yet full of passion.

I pulled away, slowly.

"I love you too, Alan." I said, truthfully.

He smiled, widely and kissed me again.

"I'll be outside." He whispered and kissed me one last time, lingering a bit then climbed down the latter he used to get up here.

I smiled and sighed. I closed my window and quickly go dressed. I put on a soft pink A-Line dress that was tight around my waist and went a little past my mid thigh with some pink flats to match. I smiled at my self in my full-body mirror and opened my bedroom door and made my way downstairs.

I saw my brother, mom and dad all eating breakfast together and I smiled cheerfully as I thought about Yeah Yeah.

"GOOD MORNING! WONDERFUL FAMILY!" I announced to all of them.

They looked confused but greeted me back.

"My wonderful brother! How are you?" I asked, kissing him on the cheek.

He laughed, "What's gotten into you?"

"I guess I just woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." I said, taking 3 apples from the table, putting one in my mouth and heading towards the door.

"Wait, sweetheart, don't you want breakfast?" My mom asked.

"Wo Hanks!" I yelled back, my apple still in my mouth and walked out the door.

I immediately saw Yeah Yeah there, waiting for me. I wanted to smile, but my apple was still in my mouth. I handed him one and he took it, gratefully, eating it.

"Thanks, babe." He said as he took a bite.

I nodded, putting the apple in my mouth in one hand, while holding the 3rd apple I got.

"Who's that one for?" Yeah Yeah asked as we walked down my street.

"Oh... Uhm... Just Benny." I said as we took a turn.

Yeah Yeah seemed to get tense, "Oh... Right..." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, concerned.

"Oh It's... It's nothing." He said, taking another bite of his apple.

I could tell he was lying, but I didn't want to push any further.

We soon got to Benny's street and saw him just walking out his house. I smiled and waved to him

"Hey Benny!" I said as Yeah Yeah and I reached him.

He smiled at me, "Hey." He said to both of us.

"Hey, man." Yeah Yeah said.

"Uhm... You guys go ahead. We're meeting at the grocery store and then we're heading to the Sandlot." He said, "I'll be there in a minute." We nodded and I told Yeah Yeah to go ahead and and he did.

I gave Benny his apple and he took it gratefully and smiled at me, "Thanks, beautiful." He whispered, so only I could hear.

I blushed, deeply and he chuckled as I caught up with Yeah Yeah.

* * *

**At the Grocery Store...**

Yea Yeah and I finished our apples and put them in the trash as we made our way around the corner towards the grocery store and saw all the Sandlot boys sitting there laughing and joking around, sitting on crates. Yeah Yeah sat on one and pulled me on to his lap. He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Ok ok. Wait, watch this." Ham said, standing up in front of all of us. We all watched quietly as he got into a stance, putting a cigar into his mouth.

"Iw wa weat wam weino." He said, but we couldn't understand him.

"What?" We all asked.

"Iw wa weat wam weino."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes, taking the cigar out his mouth, "I'm the _Great Bambino_." He said.

"Oh!" We all said.

"I knew that." Yea Yeah told me. We laughed.

"Sure you did, sweety." I said, jokingly and we laughed more.

"Who's that?" we heard someone ask from behind Ham. We all looked and I saw Benny standing there with that guy I waved to who lives in the pink house.

We were all surprised. Even _I_ knew who that was... And I'm a _girl_! He's like a legend! It should be illegal not to know that name.

"Wait, what was that man?" Ham asked the guy as we all stood up.

"What? Were you born in a barn, man?" Bertram asked the kid from next to me.

"Yeah yeah. What planet are you from?" Yeah yeah asked. I elbowed him and he groaned in pain but took a deep breath, composing himself.

"You never heard of the_ Salton of Swat_?" Squints asked.

"The _Titan of Terror_?" Kenny asked.

"The _Colossus of Clout_?" Timmy asked.

"The _Colossus of Clout_?" Tommy repeated.

"The_ King of Crash_, man?" Benny asked.

The kid hesitated, "Oh... Uhm yeah! The _Great Bambino_! I thought you said the great... Bambi!" The kid said, obviously lying but I didn't point it out.

"That wimpy deer?" Ham asked.

"Yeah... I guess... Sorry." He said, sheepishly.

We all shared looks of confusion but shook it off as Benny started to speak.

"Anyways... Scott, that's Timmy and Tommy Timmons." He said, pointing to the twins and they spat on the ground, "Mike '_Squints' _Palledorous" He pointed to Squints who spat on the ground, "Alan McClennan, we call him '_Yeah-Yeah'_." Benny said, pointing to Yeah Yeah who spat on the ground next to me and I made a sound of disgust and he just smirked at me, putting an arm around me. "Bertram Grover Weeks." Benny continued, skipping over me, pointing to Bertram next to me, who also spat on the ground and I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Kenny DeNunez." Kenny spat on the ground, "And Hamilton Porter. We call him _'Ham'_" Benny finished and Ham also spat on the ground.

"And save the best for last." Benny said, winking at me and I blushed, "This is the _beautiful_ and _wonderful_, Ashley!" Benny said, not announcing my last name, the guys would then find out who I was related to. I felt my cheeks get hotter. Yeah Yeah glared at Benny... If looks could kill... Benny would be dead by now. He cleared his throat, awkwardly.

"Uhm... This is Scott Smalls." Benny continued.

"Hi..." He said, waiving slightly.

Squints spat on the ground once more.

"Hey, great seeing you again." I said to him.

He looked at me and blushed, "Y-You to..." He said, smiling.

I chuckled.

"Yeah well uhm..." Benny said, uneasy, "He's going to play with us 'cause he makes 9 so now we have a whole team. We're wasting time. Let's go to the Sandlot." Benny said and we followed him towards the Sandlot.

* * *

**The Sandlot...**

"Why'd you bring him, Benny?"Bertram asked.

"He makes 9!"

"Yeah Yeah! So does my sister but I didn't bring her!" Yeah Yeah said. I rolled my eyes at that, not wanting to listen to the conversation anymore so I just ignored them as we continued walking. Yeah Yeah grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him as I noticed everyone else, except Smalls, standing in a circle. I smiled, wrapping an arm around his torso and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I started paying attention to the conversation again.

"Now i get to rotate 8 positions instead of 7! I need the practice, guys!" Benny said and that caught my attention.

"What? No you don't Benny!" I protested and everyone agreed with me.

"Come on Benny! The kid is an L 7 Weenie!" Squints announced and everyone laughed, except Benny and I.

"Yeah Yeah! Oscar Meyer, even! Foot long! Dodger Dog! A WEENIE!" Yeah Yeah announced and everyone, but Benny and I, laughed harder.

"Alan!" I hissed, pushing him away, slightly. I looked back towards Smalls and he was looking down, embarrassed and sad. He obviously heard them.

"Babe, come on! You know it's funny!" He said, laughing, wrapping his arm around me again, but I pushed him away.

"What are you laughing at Yeah Yeah? You run like a duck!" Benny said and everyone chuckled and I looked down, biting my lip while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah Yeah. But I'm... I'm-" Benny interrupted.

"Part of the game, right?" He said.

"Yeah."

"Then how come he don't get to be?" Benny asked them.

"Because he's a geek, man." Bertram answered.

"He can't even catch." Squints said. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Man, base up you block heads!" He said and walked over to the kid and started talking to him.

Everyone sighed, walking to their position and I stood there, glaring at Yeah Yeah.

"That wasn't very nice, Alan." I said.

"I'm sorry, babe. You know I was just joking around, right?" He said, holding me by the waist with both hands, pulling me close. I just shrugged, keeping my arms crossed at my chest.

"It didn't sound like it." I said, looking down. he cupped my chin in his hands, making me look into his eyes, which I almost got lost in.

"Well I was. You know that, babe." He said. I couldn't help but smile as I looked into his shimmer green eyes and uncrossed my arms, wrapping them around his neck.

"I know." I said and leaned in and pecked him on the lips. He smirked, kissing me again.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat from behind us. I immediately pulled back from the kiss and saw Benny standing there with his eyebrows raised.

"Uhm... Ash, if you don't mind..." He said.

I nodded, "Sorry..." I said and walked over to the fence, standing behind it.

Benny went to home plate with his bat, "Yeah Yeah! Get two!" He said, throwing the ball up and hitting it towards yeah yeah, who caught it and threw it to Bertram who threw it to Tommy who threw it to back to Ham and he gave it back to Benny.

"Smalls! Throw it to second!"Benny yelled to Smalls.

"Okay!" He said.

Benny tossed the ball in the air, then hit it towards Small's way. Small started running backwards trying to catch it, but ended up falling. I sighed, looking away.

Smalls got up and started running towards the end field. I had no clue what he was doing. He went up to Kenny and... Oh my god... He handed Kenny the ball! Smalls apologized then ran back to left center. We all stood there shocked. It was quiet for a while as we tried to process what had just happened. Everyone turned to Benny, wanting him to do something about this. He nodded and jogged over to Smalls and started talking to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying since I was too far away.

Benny then came back, getting into batters position. He spat on the ball and threw it up into the air, towards Smalls. Smalls held his glove in the air and the most amazing miracle happened...

He caught the ball!

Everyone stared in disbelief and I smiled. "YEAH! Good catch Smalls!" I cheered. He waved at me and I waved back and i could practically see his smile from here.

"He's alright." Squints said. I rolled my eyes. He's more than alright! He's actually... Good!

Smalls threw the ball to Bertram perfectly. I smiled wider, happy for Smalls.

"Okay. Let's play some ball!" Bertram said, throwing it to Kenny.

"Alright. I knew it. The whole time." Kenny said, throwing the ball to Ham. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you did, Kenny." I yelled to him, sarcastically.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

I giggled and he chuckled, shaking his head.

I saw Smalls give Benny a thumbs up and Benny did the same.

I couldn't help but smile at that.

* * *

**After the sandlot...**

I kissed Yeah Yeah goodbye as we made it towards his house, having already dropped off the others. I smirked as Yeah Yeah pulled away slowly. He winked at me before going towards his house.

Benny, Ham, Smalls and I continued walking.

"Uhm... Wow. You two are very friendly with each other..." Smalls said, red in the ears. It took me a while to realize what he meant.

"Yeah, a little _too_ friendly." Benny said, tensely. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I agree." Ham said.

"Oh, uhm yeah. He is my boyfriend after all." I said. Smalls got red in the face.

"Oh..." He said as we made it to his and Benny's street.

"Well anyways, I'll show you some more tomorrow, Smalls. You did good." Ham said.

"Okay. Bye." Smalls replied.

"See ya later, Ham. 8 o'Clock tomorrow." Benny said.

"Alright, bye." Ham said, going the opposite way towards his house.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow. 8 o'Clock." Smalls said.

"Alright, 8 o'Clock man." Benny said as me and him made our way towards his house.

"Bye Smalls!" I said, waving.

"Bye, Ashley!" He said, waving back then started going towards his house.

"Benny wait! Your glove!" Smalls said, coming back.

"Keep it man." Benny said.

"Thanks!" Smalls said, happily.

"Oh yeah! Smalls! One sec, Ash." He told me, going back to Smalls and I waited for him on the side walk as they started talking.

A few moments later Benny came back.

"Thanks, Benny! 8 o'Clock!" Smalls said, putting on Benny's old hat then ran in his house, obviously happy.

I smirked at Benny as he started walking along next to me.

"What?" He asked.

"You gave him your old hat." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, well the kid needed one." He said and smiled back.

"Wow. I am... Really surprised." I said to Benny as we made it to his porch.

"Oh... So you're surprised I'm being nice?" He asked, smirking.

"Well... I just thought you'd be a jerk to Scott like the rest of them were. But you're so nice, you probably don't have a mean bone in your body. It's like... You never do anything bad." I said.

He scoffed, "I can be bad." He protested, getting closer to me.

"Oh really..." I trailed off, getting closer to him as well, "I don't believe it." I stated.

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? Is this bad?" He said, catching me off guard by grabbing me and giving me a noogie. I started laughing uncontrollably. "Is this bad?!" He asked as he rubbed his fist into my hair. I just continued to laugh.

Soon he stopped and we were both laughing. I didn't notice he was still holding me close and our faces were inches away from each other. Our laughter died slowly as we stared into each others eyes.

"You have really nice brown eyes." I told him, wihotut thinking.

"You have really pretty eyes too. They're the most... Beautiful blue/green I've ever seen." Benny said.

He started to lean into me and I couldn't stop myself from doing the same. Our lips were centimeters away when I stopped.

"I-I should get going." I told him, not moving.

"I guess you should..." He said, sadly.

"Bye Benny."

I reluctantly released my self from his grasp and started walking towards my house.

"Ashley! Wait!" He said. I turned around.

"Uhm... How about... Uhm I come over tomorrow morning... You know so we can walk to the Sandlot together..." He said, nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

I thought about it for a second.

"Do you think yeah Yeah would mind?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Why would he?" He said. Benny had a point... it's not like we were gonna do anything.

"Ok... See ya tomorrow morning." I said, smiling.

"8 o'Clock." He said smirking. I smiled and nodded, biting my lip.

I turned around and started walking home again.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

I get to spend more time with Benny.

But what about Yeah-Yeah?

Would he mind?

And what would he do if he found out I almost kissed Benny?

Should I even tell him?

Ugh! What should I do?!


	3. The Camp Out : Part 1

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything from "The Sandlot". Only my OCs.**

**_A/N: _****I'm adding the new character to the story: Dan Meeker, requested by Lilly! :) Well I hope you like it! It's kind of bad but please R&R what you think and who you think Ashley should choose! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**The Next Day...**

I woke up and jumped out of my bed. I quickly got dressed in a sky blue casual A Line dress that stopped a little above my knees with some white flats. I put my blonde hair in a neat ponytail with a white headband. I smiled at myself in my full body mirror then heard a knock at my window, and I was confused.

Is that Benny?

Why didn't he just go through the front door?

I looked out my window and saw Yeah Yeah.

I smiled and immediately forgot all about Benny.

I opened my window and Yeah Yeah climbed in to my room. He smirked t me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And what's your excuse for showing up in my room today, Mr. McClennan?" I asked with a smirk, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I just wanted to see you." He said, touching the ends of my ponytail then sliding the back of his palm, smoothly, across my cheek.

I smiled and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek.

"You missed..." He whispered in my ear.

I smirked and kissed him on the lips. He immediately responded by kissing back, roughly yet full of passion. Yeah Yeah pulled back slowly and smiled at me.

"I love you, Ashley." He said

"I love you too." I said.

I kissed him again and he immediately kissed back. I started walking backwards, leading him towards my bed without breaking the kiss as he climbed on top of me. I felt him rub his tongue against my lip and I didn't hesitate to let him in. I felt him smile between the kiss and I did to. His tongue explored my mouth and I ran my fingers through his soft hair. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and started kissing down my neck. I moaned as I felt him start to suck my neck slowly, but roughly. He smirked, and removed his lips from my neck, going up to my ear and started to nibble. I moaned louder and Yeah Yeah put his hand over my mouth and chuckled.

"Isn't this where we left off last time?" Yeah Yeah asked, smirking.

He leaned down and started kissing my jaw line.

I smiled, "It sure is..." I said, rubbing my hands up and down his back.

"Would you care to continue?" He asked, smirking.

I smiled, "Absolutely." I whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me once more. I smiled through the kiss and ran my fingers through his soft hair, tugging on it which caused him to moan.

"Ashley..."

I immediately pushed Yeah Yeah off of me, and looked at who was standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I was walking towards Ashley's house, a smile unable to leave my face. I almost kissed Ashley yesterday! God, I really wanted to! If only she wasn't with Yeah Yeah... Maybe her and I could have a chance together. I mean, come on! What does Yeah Yeah have that I don't?

I walked towards her doorstep and knocked on her door. A few seconds later a man opened it... I guess it's her dad.

He looked down at me.

I rubbed the back of my neck, nervously, "Uhm... Good morning, sir." I said.

"Morning." He simply said.

I cleared my throat, "Is... Uhm Is Ashley here?" I asked.

He clenched his jaw and glared at me.

"What's it to ya?" He said.

I stiffened, a little frightened.

"Dad, I got this..." Some one said coming to the door. Phillips showed up and Ashley's dad left, glaring at me one last time before leaving.

"What do you want, Rodriguez? Here to bother my sister some more?" He said.

I rolled my eyes, "I just wanted to walk her to the sandlot, Phillips. That's all,." I said.

"Scotty, who's at the door?" A female voice said and a woman showed up at the door, I guess that's their mom. She smiled at me.

"Hello. Are you one of Scotty's friends?" She asked, kindly.

"Oh, no ma'am. I came to see Ashley." I said.

"Oh, well she's right upstairs. You can come on in if you'd like to, dear." She said, opening the door wider for me. I smiled politely at her and walked into their home. It was really big, bigger than my house. Nice, clean and welcoming.

"Would you like some breakfast, dear?" Ashley's mom asked.

"Oh, no thank you ma'am. I just ate." I told her.

"Oh well alright. I think Ashley should be down soon. Oh, where is that girl? She's usually wakes up around this time." She thought out loud.

"Oh, I can wake her up, ma'am. I mean, it's no bother." I offered.

She smiled, "Would you? Oh that'd be great! Phillips, go show him to Ashley's room." She said.

Phillips rolled his eyes but told me to follow him. He showed me up the stair and we went down the hall. He knocked on a door, and I was guessing that was Ashley's room. She didn't answer and Phillips got a weird look on his face. He knocked again and no answer.

"Ashley?" He said.

No answer.

He opened her bedroom door and looked inside her room. He froze, getting a disgusted look on his face. I looked in her room to and I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Ashley..." I said.

She pulled away from sucking faces with Yeah Yeah and froze one she saw Phillips and I standing there.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

"B-Benny... Hey..." I said, awkwardly. I totally forgot about Benny! Oh My God!

Yeah Yeah waved to him awkwardly.

He just shook his head in disgust and fled from my room.

"Wait, what are Benny and Phillips doing in your house?" Yeah Yeah asked me.

"I should be asking you the same thing, McClennan!" Scotty hissed, "Let's go!" He said, and grabbed Yeah Yeah by the collar, dragging him out.

I quickly got up, following them.

"Scotty! Let go of him!" I told him as I chased him down the stairs.

Once we were all downstairs my parents looked alarmed.

"What is going on here?!" My dad exclaimed.

"Nothing!" I said.

"This guy was sucking on Ashley's face!" Scotty exclaimed, opening the door and pushing Yeah yeah out the house.

"And stay away from my sister!" He exclaimed and slammed the door on yeah Yeah's face.

I got angry and stormed over to Scotty, pushing him.

"Why would you do that?!" I asked, furiously.

"He was all over you!" He exclaimed.

"Ashley! What is your brother talking about?!" My dad exclaimed.

"That guy was in her room, and he was all over her!" My brother snitched.

"Ashley! To your room!"

"But dad-"

"Now!"

I sighed, glaring at my brother before stomping up stairs to my room. I slammed my door shut and sat on my bed, my head in my hands.

I decided just to stay here all day...

* * *

**{Short Time Skip} That afternoon (The Same Day)...**

There was a soft knock at my bedroom door, "Can I come in?" My brother asked, poking his head into my room.

I shrugged, laying on my back on my bed, "You're already in."

He sighed and came into my room.

"Why was McClennan in your room?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Because..." I trailed off, no wanting to answer.

"Because what?" He pressed on.

"He's... He's my..." I trailed off again.

"Your what?"

"My boyfriend." I said.

Scotty groaned, "Ashley... First, you're in the 5th grade-" I cut him off

"Almost _6th_!"

"You're still to young!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "You're just saying that because you don't like him." I stated.

"Another thing! He's a reject! Why would you like him!" He said.

"He is not! He's sweet, caring, amazing, cute, funny and I love him!" I exclaimed, standing up.

My brother's eyes widened and I gasped, covering my mouth after realizing what I just said.

It was quiet for a while...

A long while...

"Scotty-" He cut me off.

"No. Ashley, I don't want you to see him... or Rodriguez... or those other rejects anymore. Period." He said.

I looked down, defeated, "Yes, brother." I said.

He just nodded and left my room, leaving me alone.

I sighed, sitting back down on my bed.

* * *

**{Short Time Skip} That night (The Same Day)...**

"Ashley! Some one's here for you!" My mother called from downstairs.

I immediately got up, thinking it was Yeah Yeah or Benny.

I ran downstairs and walked towards the front door, only to see Dana Meeker and Smalls.

Dana's one of my girlfriends. She's kind of quiet and shy, but that's what makes her so adorable and cute. She usually just follows me and I have to think of things for us to do. I smiled politely at her and Smalls, a little disappointed they weren't one of the boys.

"Hey, Dana, hey Smalls." I said.

"Hey, Ash." Smalls said.

"Hi..." Dana said quietly.

She's so cute!

I smiled, "Well... I guess I'm sorta.. Kinda grounded right now. But what do you guys need?" I asked.

"Oh, well, the sandlot guys were having a camp out in the tree house and Dana's my neighbor and she said she knows you so she's coming too. " Smalls said. I noticed Dana blush at this and I smirked. "You coming?" Smalls asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know... I'm kind of in trouble right now, but I guess I could ask. Hold on one sec." I said, closing the door, just a crack. I went to the iving room and saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch.

"Uhm... Mommy... Daddy..." I said, turning on the cute, "Can I have a sleepover with Dana tonight?" I asked, leavin out the part with the sandlot boys.

"Well, I don't see why not." My mom said.

My dad narrowed his eyes at me, "Just Dana?" He asked.

I nodded.

"No body else?"

I shook my head.

"Positive?"

I nodded.

"Are you lying to me, Ashley?"

It took me a while but I shook my head.

"Come on, sweety. Let her go." My mom said, trying to convince him.

"Fine. Go... But I want you back by 8 tomorrow morning." He said.

I nodded and went upstairs, grabbed some clothes, which I out in a bag, and a sleeping bag. I ran downstairs and opened the front door and saw Dana ans Smalls sitting on the porch, awkwardly, next to each other.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

They got up and we made our way towards the tree house.

* * *

**At the tree house...**

We finally made it to the tree house and Smalls was explaining to everyone why we were late.

Yeah Yeah came up to me and I hugged him.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry about what happened. it's just... My family and Scotty- I mean- Well- I can totally explain everything-" He cut me off by chuckling.

"It's okay, babe. Benny told me. Why didn't you tell me Phillips was your brother?" He asked, holding me.

"I thought you wouldn't like me anymore since I know how much you guys don't like him." I said.

"Babe, I'll_ love_ you no matter what." He said and pecked me on the lips. I smiled and I heard someone cough from next to me. I looked and saw Dana standing there awkwardly.

"Hey, Dana." Yeah yeah greeted her.

"Hi..." She whispered, blushing.

I smiled and grabbed her arm, "Come on." I told her, sitting her down next to me and Yeah Yeah.

"Hey, Dana. Want a s'more?" Smalls said, coming over to us.

She blushed, "Uhm... Sure." She said, taking the snack.

I looked between the two and smirked.

"Did Ham give you those?" I aske Smalls.

He nodded, "Yeah... They're actually quiet good."

"Hey, Ash. Where was ya today?" I heard Ham asked, his mouth stuffed full of s'mores.

"Yeah, were was ya? Yeah-Yeah had a hard time concentrating." Squints said from behind me.

"Yeah, he was all, '_Oh, ASHLEY! My darling! Where are you!'_"Kenny exclaimed, being Yeah yeah.

"'_Ashley! Come back! I... Can't... BEAR IT!'_" Bertram joked, falling to the floor and all the guys laughed.

"Yeah he was totally lost without you!" Timmy said.

"Totally lost!" Tommy repeated.

Yeah Yeah was blushing madly and I giggled, snuggling up to him.

"Hey, Ash." Benny said, sitting down in front of us.

"Hi, Benny..." I said, still feeling a little awkward from what happened this morning.

Yeah Yeah glared at him and I slightly nudged him and he sighed.

"Uhm... About this morning-" Yeah Yeah interrupted me.

"What were you doing in Ashley's house?" He asked Benny.

"Is that any of your business?" Benny snapped back.

"It's no big deal, Alan. He was just gonna walk me to the Sandlot. That's all." I said.

He looked between me and Benny, "Really?" He asked, suspiciously.

I nodded, "Really. What other reason would there be?" I said and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me, wrapping an arm around me. I noticed Benny roll his eyes at this and I sighed.

"Okay, quiet. Do you wanna wake it up? It just went to bed!" Squints said from above everyone.

"Wake what up?" Smalls asked.

They all shushed him.

"The beast." Everyone whispered.

_Oh my god! Are they all still on that?!_ I thought to my self and rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Smalls exclaimed, remembering.

They shushed him again.

"_SHHH_! QUIET!" Squints said, pointing a light towards his face, "The legend of the beast goes back a long time..."


	4. The Camp Out: Part 2

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything from "The Sandlot". Only my OCs.**

**_A/N:_ Sorry it took so long to update this story. It's been a while since I was able to get on my laptop. But when I could get on it, I already had some chapters for my new Sky High story I just published already finished. So I just published those first few chapters for that story before I worked on this story since those chapters for the other story were already done. (I hope this makes sense to you...) But, I still had to finish this one chapter for _this_ story. ****Anyway, hope you guys all enjoy! Please R&R! :) And a****gain, sorry for the long wait!**

_**Reply to: **_**Lilly:**** Yeah, sure, when they're trying to get the ball back, I'll have Dana make an invention. I can do that. And sure, you can use some of my quotes. Thanks for asking first :)**

* * *

"The legend of The Beast goes back a long time..." Squints started, dramatically, while holding a flashlight to his face for effect.

"Before any of us could even pick up a baseball. Back to a place called Mertle's Acres. It all started about, mmm... 20 years ago, when thieves kept stealing junk from Mertle's Acres junkyard. So Mr. Mertle, the guy that used to own the lace, got him this new pup from the dog pound. He fed him whole sides of beef... and turned the pup loose in the junkyard. And the pup was grateful. And so, in a few weeks, the pup grew into The Beast. And he grew big, and he grew mean... so that he could protect the junkyard with only one thing on his mind: to kill everyone that broke in- And he did, and he liked it! _A lot_!" He exclaimed.

"The Beast was the most perfect junkyard dog that ever lived. A true killing machine. But after a while, the cops started getting phone calls from people... reporting all the missing thieves, the ones The Beast had killed. It added up to about 120..._ 173_ guys!" He said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"It's true! They never found a single body. Not one. Some people say they all got away. But we all know what really happened. The Beast ate them. He ate them bone and all. The Beast was too good at his guard dog job, so the police said he had to be retired. My grandpa, Squidman Palledorous, was police chief back then. He ordered Mr. Mertle to turn his backyard into a fortress... and chain up The Beast and put him under the house... where he could never get out to eat children and stuff. That's where he's been for years. And that's where he'll be for the rest of his life. Because Mr. Mertle asked the cops how long... he had to keep The Beast chained up like a slave, they said until _forever_..." Squints said, echoing the last word.

"And so, The Beast sits there under that lean-to, dreaming of the time when he can break the chain and get out, dreaming of the time he can chase and kill again." Squints finished his story.

I rolled my eyes once more once Squints was finished.

_'Boys are so stupid.'_ I thought to myself.

"See, man? That's why you can't go over there. Nobody ever has. Nobody ever will." Bertram told Smalls.

"One kid did. Nobody's ever seen him again..." Ham said.

"That ain't true!" Kenny said.

"Yeah, it is!" Ham objected, eating a chip, "He got eaten..."

"Nuh-uh. No. None of that's true. You guys are just making this up to scare me." Smalls said.

_'Finally! A boy with a brain!' _I thought to myself.

"Oh, yeah?" Squints said to Smalls, "Stick your head out that window and look down..." He said.

Smalls nodded and reluctantly got up. The rest of the Sandlot boys scooted back and I rolled my eyes again, not moving.

"Come on, babe. It's down there." Yeah Yeah whispered to me, pulling me on to his lap.

I rolled my eyes but rested my head on his shoulder.

A few moments later after Smalls looked out the window, he screamed, coming back.

"He is down there!" Smalls whispered.

"Oh, god! Not you too!" I groaned.

" You bet he's down there. Don't listen to her, Smalls! She doesn't believe us." Squints said.

I shrugged, "It's ridiculous!" I said.

"No, it's not!" Ham said and took a deep breath, "Whatever goes down that fence... Stays there..."

"Becomes the property of the beast... Forever." Squints said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever!" I said, "I'm going to sleep. Boys are so dumb!" I thought out loud.

I didn't bring a sleeping bag so I just shared one with Yeah Yeah.

All the boys and Dana went to sleep as well and I snuggled up to Yeah Yeah in hissleeping bag.

"I love you..." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and turned on my side to face him, "I love you too." I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

I kissed him back and when we pulled away, I fell right asleep in his arms...

* * *

**In The Morning...**

I was walking back home with Dana and it was about 7:00 AM and I had to be home at 8. Dana and I woke up earlier than the guys did, since I had to get home early.

"Sooo, what do you wanna do today? I can probably come back outside later." I said.

"Oh, uhm... I don't know." She answered.

"Well it's really hot." I said, fanning myself, "Wanna go to the pool?"

She nodded, "Sure. Sounds fun." She said just as we made it to her house.

I nodded, "Okay, I'll come over later. I have to get back home."

She nodded, "See you then." She said, going towards her porch.

"Bye." I called back and started my way home.

When I go home and walked in, I dropped my clothes on the floor and walked into the kitchen, seeing my family eating breakfast.

"Wow. This is earlier then you were expected to be home, Ashley." My mom said.

My dad nodded in agreement, "Would you like some breakfast?"

I nodded, taking my seat and made my plate and started to eat.

"So, daddy..." I started, using my _daddy's girl_ voice.

"Here we go..." He said.

I continued, "Can I go to the pool with Dana today?" I asked him, "It's really hot and a nice day for it." I said.

He shrugged, "I don't see why not. You showing up early this morning shows you're responsible... Go ahead." He said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, "Thank you, daddy!" I exclaimed, getting up and hugged him tightly.

I ran up stairs and got ready.

* * *

**At the pool...**

"This is so relaxing..." I said to Dana.

We were laying next to each other on our backs with a few other girls on our blankets next to the pool.

"Yeah it kind of is." She agreed.

I smiled,"So... What's going on with you and Smalls?" I asked.

She shrugged, "What do you mean?"

I smirked, "Well, it seems like you like him." I pointed out.

She shook her head, "No... I mean uh... I-I don't know..."

I smirked, closing my eyes as I relaxed again, "I knew it." I said, coming to the conclusion that she did like him.

"... Hey. I remember you, sexy."Someone said from above me, blocking the sun.

I got a weird look on my face and put my sunglasses on top of my head and saw Ham smirking at me. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Hi, Ham." I smiled.

He smirked back and turned towards the pool in front of us. He looked back one last time and me and jokingly blew me a kiss, waving his fingers. I giggled and rolled my eyes, waving back, jokingly. I put my sunglasses back on my face, relaxing once more.

"CANON BAAAAAAAAALL!" He yelled, jumping into the large pool.

The next thing, Dana, me and the other girls were soaked in the pool water. We all screamed, standing up, angrily.

"Ham! You idiot!" I yelled to him.

He smiled at me, smugly, "Love you, too, beautiful!" He called back, jokingly.

I groaned and rolled my eyes at him. I sat down next to Dana who was also soaked, thanks to Ham.

I fixed my hair and groaned, "UGH! He is such a pain!" I exclaimed and Dana nodded, agreeing.

I looked out to the pool and saw Ham and the rest of the Sandlot boys.

I glared at Ham and he just smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, turning my head to Yeah Yeah. I smiled at him and he smirked back at me, waving. I waved back, happily. He smiled and went back to rough-housing with the boys. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Boys are so dumb." I thought out loud.

"Yeah." Dana agreed, looking at them as they splashed around in the water, "Uh... Ashley..." Dana said, gaining my attention.

"Yes?" I acknowledged.

"Uhm... The boys are... Well... They're kind of... Uhm... Starring... At a certain life guard." She said.

I looked and saw all the sandlot boys, in the middle of the pool, frozen while gawking at Little Miss Leggy, Wendy Peppercorn over there.

I glared and huffed, crossing my arms. I felt my cheeks get hot as I felt my face turning red with anger.

Even_ Benny_ was staring at her as if she was the sexiest girl in the world... I mean, come on! You would think Benny, out of all people, would have the decency not to stare! But, no! I guess he just like the rest of those pervs! Honestly... I was jealous. But, I mean, why would I be jealous of her?! Just because Benny was staring at her, probably mentally raping her, doesn't mean I should be jealous... Right?

Anyways, now going back to Miss Show Off: She was currently drowning herself in sun tan lotion. She knows exactly what she is doing. She smirked down at the boys as she finished rubbing up and down her long legs, then went to her neck... Never taking her eyes off the boys.

'_Yep... She knows exactly what she is doing_!' I thought to myself, angrily.

I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like Wendy. I mean, I do. She's always been really nice to me and we're kind of friends and everything but... Sometimes she's too much of a tease when she's around boys who like her... Which is just about _every_ young, horny guy in this town!

"They are such... Pervs!" I exclaimed and groaned loudly while standing up, angrily, "Come on, Dana. Let's go!" I said, not wanting to watch my boyfriend checking out another girl right in front of me anymore.

She nodded and we grabbed our stuff and put them in our bags neatly and started to leave.

We walked home, heading towards her house first.

"I can't believe that we... He was... I just- UGH!" I exclaimed, loudly, as I walked with Dana.

"I-I'm sorry, Ashley. I can see why you're mad." Dana said.

I just nodded and groaned, "She's not even _that_ good-looking if you _really_ look at her and all that lipstick and make up makes her look like a clown and she's always way too oily and... And- UGH!" I sighed as we made it towards her porch.

"Dana, be honest... Am I... Am I Pretty?" I asked my friend, nervously.

She looked at me as if I've grown two heads, "Of course you are! What on earth would cause you to think other wise?" She asked, confused.

I shrugged, "Well, I mean... Wendy Peffercorn is so pretty... And I'm just... Me." I sighed.

"Ashley, you are really pretty! So pretty, actually! And Yeah Yeah was just being his stupid, perverted self, that's all. Don't worry about it." She comforted me.

I smiled at her, seeing as she made me feel a whole lot better about the situation, "Thanks so much, Dana. I really needed to hear that. You're a good friend." I told her, giving her a quick friendly hug then started my way home.

I stopped for a second and turned back around, "Oh! And Dana!" I called her.

She turned towards me, expectantly.

I smiled, "You're pretty, too." I said and started to go home again, not waiting for a reply.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Sorry, it wasn't that good. I was gonna write more for this one, but I could tell I kept you all waiting long enough. And BTW don't worry, the next chapter won't take so long to update! PROMISE! :)**

**Anyway, Please R&R and hoped you liked it, even thought it wasn't that good...**


End file.
